Ukyo Kuonji
Background A native of Osaka, Ukyou is the female heir to the Kounji School of Martial Arts Okonomiyaki Preparation. In her youth, her father became acquainted with a wandering martial artist named Saotome Genma, and Ukyou's father was impressed by the other man's martial arts skill and dedication. As if to prove the point, Genma's son Ranma was able to easily and repeatedly defeat Ukyou and steal food from her. Genma eventually agreed to an arranged marriage between the two children, but subsequently ran away with the dowry (the Family Yatai cart, with which the Okonomiyaki was made) when Ranma claimed to prefer 'Okonomiyaki over Ukyou.' After that point, Ukyou renounced her femininity and any future hope of love and trained for revenge against the Saotome clan by battling (and cooking) against the raging sea. After moving to Nerima, she dressed like a boy and tried to defeat him in combat. Shortly after getting outclassed, Ukyou's gender became known to Ranma (who had, the whole time, assumed his old friend was a boy), and he tried to placate her with compliments. This tactic succeeded, as she gave up trying to kill him, and instead decided she'd get him to follow through with his father's promise and marry her. She opened a restaurant, called "Ucchans" (Ranma's nickname for her), and over the next two years tried numerous schemes to win him over, or get rid of her competition. She fought several times with Shampoo, who was her match in martial arts, always to a draw. While most considered her a favorite for eventually 'winning' Ranma, he never thought of her as anything other than a friend. Despite two years without success, Ukyou remains optimistic that Ranma will eventually fall for her. Kuonji was picked up subsequent to the Nerima Abduction Event (file attached) on recommendation of Saotome and Hibiki. Mentorship terminated early due to death of Lt. Lofquist. Studies continued under then-Srg. Kinoshida. Official Service Record Subject is continuing education via pedagogical programming, but has not shown interest in an officer commission. Mentored under Lt. Lofquist, Kimberly (deceased). Seiran currently housing father Kazou. Hard working. Affable. Approachable demeanor. Complications regarding romantic entanglement with Lt. Saotome seem to have been mostly resolved. Continuing rivalry with teammate, Shan Pu, and Sqd. A. Tendo. Noted to have the highest level of cross team training exercises of all of Juliet. Good working relationship with CT:India and CT:Golf. Potential officer material if initiative improves. Recommended for NCO position if India/Juliet broken up. Assignment to CT:Juliet (Oct 2006); rank Squaddie. Concerns over team dynamics noted (see: Shan Pu). Noted performance in Operation Zebra, Ghost Wire, Winter Triangle (included). Confirmed as Squaddie 1st class. Participated in AB17 Alpine Echo Seven (December, 2006). Fiftieth Kill recorded (January, 2007). Temp assignment to Luna (2007). (see: Psionic Profile, attached). R. Harris primary Operator; N. Tendo added as backup Operator (2007). Morale and Loyalty considered GOOD. Presence of family on base a strong motivator. Temperament is typically mild but can swing towards aggressive. Calculating in field; strong eye for positional advantage. Well suited for rapid demolition, assault-insertion, covert ops. Somewhat weak in combat psionics. Kuonji is a solid member of Juliet, despite the early difficulties. She could be easily integrated into other combat teams as necessary. Deferential towards authority figures. Strong urge to integrate into social network on base. Even if we weren't taking CT:Juliet, it would've been useful to attach Kuonji to one of our teams (Golf or Charlie). As long as she remains focused on the mission she's become very reliable under fire. Abilities Kuonji. Official record states martial arts style as ' Kounji School of Martial Arts Okonomiyaki Preparation.' Root of style seems based in ninjutsu. Heavy focus on unorthodox weapons. Kuonji trained specifically to improve defense through use of 'battle spatula' as shield. Strongest in mid range engagement where she can read enemy attacks. Trained as squad heavy weapons and demolition operator for CT:Juliet. Rated and approved for all levels of field ordinance (up to and including Fusion Ball/Blaster Bomb). Pending approval for access to nuclear ordinance with admittance to CLEANSLATE. Psionic Class-C. Stats (Ranked in comparison to peers; 1-5+) Speed: 3.0 Strength: 2.5 Stamina: 3.0 Weapons: 4.0 Techniques: 2.5 Total: 15.0 Special Techniques Konadan' (Flour Bomb):' Ukyou produces a large (fragile) bag of flour (or similar material), which she uses to blind an opponent or create a smoke screen. It comes in both large and small versions. The large bomb is used to create a smoke screen into or out of which Ukyou can retreat or provide cover. The smaller versions are used in small balls and thrown at the face. On contact, the powder blinds her target, stunning and disorienting them. It is marginally more effective than a standard smoke grenade as it also clouds ki-sensing and sakkijutsu (danger sense). Tempuradan '(Tempura Gunpowder Bomb):' This attack consists of a chemical mixture of tempura flakes, refined homemade gunpowder, and trigger chemicals. This unstable mixture is thrown at an opponent. On contact with moisture and skin it begins to explode and crackle. While posing a threat to normal people, it generally has little effect on seasoned martial artists, but it can pose a significant screen and irritant, as well as forcing an opening in an otherwise well guarded defense. Okonomiyakidan' (Okonomiyaki Bomb):' Another variation in the ‘bomb’ theme, this comes in the form of an okonomiyaki that is thrown like a disc. It does not seem to have a significant ki component to it, save that it holds together in flight. On impact, it produces a more dangerous explosion than any of her other ‘bomb’ attacks. The remains of the Okonomiyaki Bomb itself serve as a sticky and stinging skin and eye irritant. More deadly versions incorporate a fragmentary warhead aspect that is added to the mixture. Kinbaku Gomu Iri Takisoba' (Tightly Binding Rubber Collar Takisoba):' A thick rope of rubbery soba-noodles, used to wrap up an opponent, or at least delay them. Can be quite tasty (part of the delaying effect) or quite gross (the same). Taste at your peril. Kenran Hinode '(Brilliant Sunrise):' This technique was created to express why the Kuonji Clan became both chefs and martial artists. Something without which the Art of making okonomiyaki has no meaning, other people. Ukyo places her hand directly on the flat face of Hera-sama while manipulating her ki as if it ingredients in a recipe. This mentality coupled with a little heat from her grill unleashes a bright all consuming light (like a sunrise) that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on whoever Ukyo perceives from her heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. Ukyou develops this technique in TRTC Chapter 12. Ukyou can project her Hinode from any flat reflective surface. Usually, this is her battle spatula, she’s learned to use it on smaller mini-spats, too. There is also an Ougi version of this technique, but it has not yet been used in the story. Kenran Hinode no Ougi' (Ultimate Brilliant Sunrise): '''The limitation of the Kenran Hinode is that it requires a flat surface - any flat surface. The Kenran Hinode no Ougi preserves the normally wasted concussive force that is lost when the original simply shoots out like a wave from Ukyo’s battle spatula while retaining all the heat of the original. This not only allows her complete control enough to actually hold it, but she can flash fry on the go, surface or no surface. '''Kuonji Big Bang Odoroki' (Kuonji Big Bang Surprise): Ukyou’s improved exotic alloy mega-spatula (Herasama/Spatula-sama) produces explosions on contact, in addition to heating up as hot as a grill. Ukyou perfects this technique during her training with India Squad and first uses it in TRTC Chapter 12. Not just a ki attack, the Kuonji Big Bang Odoroki relies on actual contact with the enemy. The early version of this is a technique (used with Ukyou's battle spatula that) created a contact explosion with a target struck by the flat of her weapon. The upgraded version is far more powerful, using the Hera-Sama. The impact force triggers the accumulated ki attack to release, and the concave shape of the spatula perpendicular to the explosion produces a 'Munroe Effect' blast (like that in a HEAT missile) to pierce armor, even alien alloy. This move was meant to be used against enemy units like Sectopods, but if used against a humanoid target, it is lethal. Kadou Tetsusoba Mamori '(Mobile Iron Noodle Defense):' Kessen no Ougi: Kuonji Kijiryu '(Decisive Battle Secret Technique: Kuonji Batter Dragon):' Ukyou’s version of her father’s ultimate technique. This is the ‘succession’ technique of the Kuonji School, and use of it demonstrates an understanding of the core principles of the family philosophy. In this technique, all available materials (up to and including the entire restaurant) are gathered and used to envelop and destroy the enemy. It creates a large dragon shaped wave of batter that uses the grill as its super heated mouth. As Ukyou has more limited materials with her, her version of the technique is smaller and weaker than her father’s. Corpse Lantern Techniques Ukyou ties her use of the ring into her martial arts, to engrained into her mind and thinking that it was almost second nature. So closely entwined, that her battle aura (the production of ki from circling chakras) was effectively merged with and into the energy generated by the ring, from willpower. This forces her to both adapt and even partly relearned her techniques. Ao: Assai Bento (Green Light: Crushing Bento Box): Ukyo creates a giant delivery box that completely encapsulates and crushes all matter within it. Ao: Bifuu (Gentle Breeze): Ukyou projects a green cloud, interspersed with whip-like tendrils of force. It is an energy construct, but not solid. It doesn't turn solid until it is in victims lungs removing all of the air within them and knocking them out instantly. Ao: Enkyou (Green Light: Rounded Mirror): Ukyo projects a shield around a ki attack instead of ahead of it. The Lantern Lens captures the attack, and then implodes, snuffing it out. Hiyaku Shouji (Leaping Sliding Door): Ukyo slams opponent with a green wall before crushing them between the mental construct and the wall or floor. Ao: Shiku" (Green Light: Four Kinds Suffering): Ukyou lashes out with four spiraling lances of light. Equipment Corpse Ring: A 'Corpse Lantern Disc' is a sort of pill which the Corpse Lantern ingests. The disc then gives them the same power as a Green Lantern, but this only lasts for 24 hours; then the disc dissolves and the Corpse Lantern has to take another one to gain more power. This all lends to the 'covert ops' idea, since there is no iconic ring to give it away, and they have a color shift to boot. A standard Green Lantern ring is more 'Unlimited Power for a Limited Time'. Their rings can hold a charge which, in the past, would only last 24 hours, at which point they needed to recharge their rings from their portable lanterns. Ukyou isn't really a Corpse Lantern as we know it... more of a 'Proto-Corpse Lantern'. One of the first of their kind, using a much earlier attempt at a Corpse Lantern ring. Hence the numerous... complication she faces from using it that none of the current Corpse Lanterns have to worry about it. It is important to remember, though, that the Corpse Lantern ring is still every bit a Green Lantern ring. It's got a new paint job... but at this point, that is essentially the entirety of the difference. So I think you can see why the guardians took it a step further than 'purple green lantern ring', and actually removed the ring entirely. So any weaknesses the GL ring has, the CL ring has. Hera-sama (Spatula-sama): A nearly indestructible Battle Spatula made of alien alloy. To aid in her Cooking related techniques the spatula has a number of special features built into it. It looks like a solid piece of metal, but it’s actually over a thousand ablative pads under a semi-solid surface. The core is rippled and folded exotic alloy, surrounded by active heating and insulating elements. When it gets hit, part of the surface cooks away, protecting the rest. The extra heat is automatically vented away, and a liquid layer flows over the damage to keep the overall surface intact. Ukyo can adjust the sharpness with the controls on the hilt. *'Grill:' The Kounji family uses a grill to cook materials subsequently used in special techniques, as well as to earn a living. Without said grill, they can not fight to their full effectiveness. Hera-sama solves this problem by having the spatula itself act as a grill so that it can heat up enough to flash cook okonomiyaki in a single pass. This requires Ukyo wear special gloves so that she doesn’t burn her hands. *'Explosive Batter:' Hera-Sama contains within it a volatile mixture that can be sprayed on the face of the Spatula. *'Wire:' The spatula is attached to wire that allows Ukyo to pull it back when she throws it. *'Transparent Spatula:' by activating a switch on the hilt of her battle spatula, a transparent window appeared in the metal flat of the weapon. It is one of the properties of alien alloys, and it allows her to see while sheltering behind cover. Category:Juliet Squad